1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program product. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program product which are capable of grouping contents based on metadata to create new contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, equipment such as a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder or a personal computer can search contents by using metadata added to the contents. However, in this case, it is necessary for a user to prompt the equipment actively concerning which metadata the user would like to use for the search. In addition, the user finally has to select one of the contents in a list on which searched results are displayed.
When photographs taken by a conventional film camera are kept in a photo album, for example, they can be kept in different albums or different pages according to events, places where they were taken or dates when they were taken. Further, it is possible to keep receipts, pamphlets, tickets and the like which are relevant to the taken photographs together. According to this, when searching photographs after years have passed, the photographs can be found according to the classified albums or pages based on a date or an event name as a key.
Additionally, there is an example in which photographed film images are converted into electronic images, kept and managed as electronic data by adding additional information such as photographed dates and places, and that the photograph films in which images are recorded are kept by associating them with the electronic data (for example, refer to JP-A-10-143631 (Patent document 1)).